1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to soap dishes and containers and more specifically it relates to a travel soap dish assembly for use within a shower or upon a surface of a sink without significant residue buildup.
Individuals that travel or that share showers such as dormitories, often times utilize conventional container devices to store their soap within. This allows their soap to be retrieved from the shower and reused repeatedly. However, most conventional soap containers are completely enclosed with only a few short support ribs within to keep the soap above the floor of the soap container. Because the bar soap is wet when it is placed back into the soap container, residue from the bar soap collects within the floor of the soap container thereby creating an undesirable buildup. In addition, if the user desires to utilize the soap container within a shower, when the lid of the container is opened, water enters the soap container that must either be removed or left within to further cause destruction of the soap bar. Hence, there is a need for a soap dish assembly that reduces the amount of buildup within the container and that is usable within a shower without the buildup of water or other fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soap dishes and containers have been in use for years. Typically, a soap dish comprises a solid tray structure having a plurality of rib support members that support the bar soap above the floor within the convention soap dish. The conventional soap dish has a bowl or basin shape for receiving the bar soap and preventing the bar soap from accidentally being removed. Conventional soap containers are comprised of a solid tray structure with a plurality of rib support member within the floor, and a pivotally attached lid for enclosing the tray structure.
Conventional soap dishes and containers accumulate residue from the bar soap when the bar soap is wet. This soap residue maintains the lower portion of the bar soap moist thereby causing the further deterioration of the bar soap when in storage. In addition, conventional soap dishes and containers are difficult to remove the accumulated soap residue. To remove the accumulated soap residue from within the soap dish or container, the user must place the entire dish or container directly under a flow of water and simultaneously utilize their fingers to manipulate the soap residue.
Examples of soap dishes and containers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,640 to Bichon; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,757 to Liggett which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Bichon (U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,640) discloses a portable container for soap. Bichon teaches a dish portion with a hinged fastenable lid, and a plurality of suction cups extending from the dish portion which allow the dish portion to be mounted within a shower.
Liggett (U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,757) discloses a combined package and dish for a soap bar product. Liggett teaches a structure having an open bottom and top, and a plurality of dowels within the lower portion of the structure for supporting a soap bar.
Rupp (U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,075) discloses a portable soap holder. Rupp teaches a base, a pair of protruding members from the base, and a suction cup attached to the base opposite of the protruding members.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for use within a shower or upon a surface of a sink without significant residue buildup. Conventional soap dishes and containers allow the accumulation of soap residue and water thereby leading to the contamination and deterioration of the soap bar while in storage. In addition, conventional soap dishes and containers are not easily cleaned without significant effort on the part of the user.
In these respects, the travel soap dish assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use within a shower or upon a surface of a sink without significant residue buildup.